Del error al desastre - ESPECIALES
by Nikky Nikosa
Summary: ¿Qué sucede en el día a día de Yuuri y sus amigos chilenos? ¿Cómo se conocieron algunos de los personajes de DEAD antes de la llegada de Yuuri al país sudamericano? Historias cortas relacionadas con "Del error al desastre" que no siguen un orden cronológico.
1. Katsudon futbolero

**Katsudon futbolero**

* * *

 _Jueves, 29 de Junio, 2017_

Ese día Yuuri salió apresuradamente de la universidad. Había asistido en la mañana para poder patinar un poco en la pista, aprovechando que ese día no tenía nada que hacer ni que estudiar. Las clases habían finalizado el martes de la semana pasada y ahora solo estaba el periodo de exámenes. Yuuri por su parte había finalizado casi todo, así que podía sentir las vacaciones llegando al fin, luego de semanas de haber estado en constante tensión, la suya propia y la de sus amigos.

Miró su móvil, donde Sam le avisaba que ya estaba en el andén del metro San Joaquín, así que apuró el paso para encontrarse con ella.

Samantha estaba sentada cuando llegó. Vestía su uniforme de enfermería y su cabello estaba pulcramente peinado con una cola de caballo. Se notaba cansada, como todos lo estaban a esas alturas del semestre, pero también tranquila, ya sabiéndose prontamente de vacaciones.

La saludó de un beso en la mejilla y se sentó a su lado.

―Sarina dijo que viene en Vicente Valdés ―comentó mirando su móvil.

Yuuri asintió. Usualmente Sarina solía ocupar siempre los últimos vagones, así que fueron allá a esperar el tren, que arribó cinco minutos después.

La chica los saludó cuando ingresaron. El tren iba vacío a esa hora, aunque no era de extrañar; a esa hora probablemente todos estaban ya en sus hogares, o en sus trabajos, realizando la previa de lo que sería el partido que Chile jugaría a las dos (hora local) contra Portugal.

―Al final, ¿pasaste la práctica? ―cuestionó la chica de ojos verdes cuando Sam se sentó frente a ella, con Yuuri a su costado.

Sam asintió.

―Hoy tuve la última interrogación. Un seis ―dijo enseñando ambos pulgares―, así que bien. ¿Y tú?

―Hoy tuvimos un control cardiovascular. ¡El señor era un amor! Así que espero que haya tomado los consejos que le dimos. La hemoglobina glicosilada la tenía un poco alta, así que…

Yuuri dejó de escucharlas, para comenzar a mirar su móvil y los mensajes que le habían llegado al whatsapp.

«Oye» leyó un mensaje de Javier, «Max pregunta cuánto les falta para llegar».

«Ya vamos en Ñuble» contestó.

«Ah, buena» le llegó unos segundos después. «Oye, Max está preparando Katsudon. Lucas se lo pidió. Dice que, si les funciona a ustedes los japoneses, nos funcionará a nosotros para que Chile gane hoy xD. Así que apúrense, que Max está colapsando»

Yuuri no pudo evitar la carcajada explosiva. Intentó camuflarla con tos cuando vio cómo la mitad de la gente en vagón se lo quedaba mirando. Las chicas detuvieron su conversación sobre enfermería y, de pronto, su celular estuvo en las manos de Sarina, quien leía rápidamente lo que decía, riendo de igual forma.

―Espero que Max no esté tan desesperado como para aceptar la entrada de Javier a la cocina.

Yuuri asintió. Él también esperaba lo mismo.

.

Cuando llegaron al departamento, no fue sorpresa ver a Javier y a Lucas instalados en el sillón, mientras Erika estaba cómodamente tendida en la alfombra a sus pies; ni tampoco fue que Max estuviera concentrado en la cocina, echando la mezcla de katsudon al cuenco con arroz. No había ninguna señalética, pero el aura de Eyzaguirre daba a entender que el acceso a la cocina estaba restringido para los tres, sobre todo para Erika y Javier.

La mirada que les dirigió a Yuuri y Sarina decía que, si no estaban ayudando ahí en un minuto, lo iban a lamentar, o, por último, se quedarían sin ver el partido al igual que él. Ambos amigos ni siquiera discutieron y, luego de haber ido a dejar la mochila a sus habitaciones, tanto Yuuri como Sarina estaban ahí, bajo las órdenes del chef Max.

―¿No te vas a cambiar el uniforme? ―cuestionó Yuuri cuando vio cómo Sarina aún tenía el traje azul.

―Ya estoy de vacaciones. Me importa poco si se me mancha o algo.

―¿Que no tienes examen mañana?

Sarina le hizo un gesto de que guardara silencio.

―No, weón. Estoy de vacaciones.

―Eso se llama negación ―canturreó Lucas desde el sillón.

―Cállate, y dime cuánto falta para que empiece el partido.

―Diez minutos.

―Hay que apurarse ―musitó Yuuri.

―Si me ayudaran en vez de estar conversando, esto cundiría mejor.

―¿Es nuestra culpa acaso que se les haya ocurrido hacer katsudon justo hoy? ―le devolvió Yuuri.

―¡Es una cábala, weón, una cábala! ―gritó Lucas desde el sillón.

―Y, según este weón, nos funcionó contigo ―agregó el astrónomo, no muy convencido. Su cerebro científico negándose a creer en supersticiones.

Y bueno, Yuuri no halló forma de poder rebatir aquello.

.

Yuuri se iba a quedar sordo por los gritos de sus amigos sentados a su lado; o quizás sin voz, considerando los propios gritos y reclamos cuando el árbitro favorecía al otro equipo. Había estado acostumbrado desde pequeño a ver fútbol con su padre y, aunque no era uno de sus deportes favoritos, siempre solía ser víctima de la ansiedad colectiva y bueno, ahí estaba, pareciendo más hincha de _La roja_ que los propios chilenos ahí presentes.

Los cuencos donde habían comido Katsudon yacían vacíos sobre la mesa de centro, junto a una botella de tres litros de _coca-cola_ y los respectivos vasos de cada uno (algunos con malicia, claro), aunque Yuuri ya no sabía de cuál había estado bebiendo. Yuuri estaba seguro de que habría un desastre si Chile ―por algunos de esos milagros que sucedían a veces― conseguía hacer un gol antes de que terminara el alargue. Por suerte los cuencos que había ocupado eran de greda, así que quizás no se romperían si de pronto alguno de ellos se levantaba demasiado efusivo para celebrar (o putear al árbitro, dicho sea de paso).

―¡Arbitro y la reconchadesumadre! ―Bueno, ahí estaba―. ¡Esa weá es penal por dónde se lo mire! ―Lucas se agarraba del pelo mientras se paseaba por la sala, siendo el único de ahí que no estaba sentado en el sillón o sobre la alfombra.

―¡¿Para qué chucha existe el Var si no lo ocupan?! ―Sarina gritaba mientras se recostaba en la alfombra, sobre la espalda Max.

―Árbitro saco de weas.

―No sé que es peor ―comenzó Sam, causando que tanto Yuuri como Javier la miraran―: si ver el partido con ustedes o en mi casa.

―Nadie te tiene obligada aquí ―le soltó Javier.

―Uuy, andas grave.

―¡Ya cállense! ―Yuuri quizás ya estaba demasiado contagiado con el estrés colectivo―. Si no están viendo el partido, mejor se van.

Tanto Sam como Javier lo miraron, sorprendidos por el arranque del japonés.

―Ya saben cómo me pongo con estas cosas ―se defendió Yuuri.

Max rio.

―Tranquilo, weón, si vamos a ganar.

―Así se habla, compadre ―Lucas dijo aquello mientras se sentaba en una de las sillas del comedor―. Si en un ratito más vamos a estar en plaza Italia celebrando.

La pantalla de la televisión anunció el término del alargue y vieron cómo los jugadores comenzaban a caminar hacia el centro de la cancha, para la definición a penales.

―¡Erika! ―llamó Yuuri a la mujer que desde el inicio del alargue había estado recluida en la habitación de Sarina, negándose a seguir viendo el partido―, ¡ya van a empezar los penales!

Lo que sea que contestó fue acallado por la puerta siendo golpeada fuertemente. Lucas se apresuró a abrir, dejando entrar a un Renato que apenas y podía respirar de forma normal.

―Díganme que aún no termina, por favor.

―Estamos empezando los penales ―contestó Max elevando un poco el cuerpo, provocando que Sarina se levantaba de su cómodo colchón.

―Oye, weón, respira ―le dijo Lucas, mientras le ofrecía un vaso con _coca-cola_ ―. ¿Te viniste corriendo desde Beauchef acaso?

―¿Cómo te fue en el examen? ―le preguntó Sarina cuando el hombre se sentó a su lado sobre la alfombra.

Ah, pensó Yuuri, verdad que ese día Renato tenía examen de termodinámica.

―¿Tú crees que estaba pendiente del examen? Creo que contesté lo justo y necesario para pasar el ramo.

Javier rio.

―Solo en Beauchef te ponen un examen justo el día en que juega Chile.

―Si se hubiera eximido no tendría que haber dado examen ―musitó Max mientras miraba a Renato de reojo.

Yuuri volteó los ojos. Definitivamente, esos dos nunca se iban a llevar bien.

―Como si el ramo fuera muy fácil.

―Yo me hubiera eximido. ―Si algo tenía Max, era que solía estar bastante confiado en cuanto a los estudios se trataba.

―Todos sabemos que las ingenierías en Beauchef son más difíciles que en la Cato, weón.

―Ya va a tirar Vidal ―anunció Yuuri, lo cual era una clara invitación a que se dejaran de fastidiar.

Era divertido cómo en esas semanas había sido capaz de aprenderse todos los nombres de los jugadores. Aunque, para ser sinceros, no era difícil reconocer a Vidal con aquel peinado que se gastaba. Lo gracioso había sido que Viktor también se los había aprendido.

―Capaz que se le vaya ―intervino Erika, que en algún momento se había sentado al lado de Yuuri, en el apoyo del sillón.

Pero no, no se le fue, y Yuuri nuevamente sintió que quedaría sin voz cuando gritaron en conjunto. El turno del jugador portugués ―de quien nadie se había aprendido el nombre― llegó, provocando que la tensión volviera a todos los presentes. Era claro que el gol de Vidal había sido decisivo para los ánimos de los jugadores chilenos que patearían a continuación, pero en el caso de Portugal era similar; el primer penal a veces definía el resto. El portugués pateó, y fue limpiamente atajado por Bravo, el arquero.

―¡Bien conchetumareeee!

―¡Yo a ese weón le hago un hijo! ―Y claro, no faltaba el comentario de Sarina.

―Y yo ―respondieron Sam y Erika al unísono.

Yuuri sintió su móvil vibrar en su bolsillo. Lo sacó, viendo cómo todos sus amigos patinadores apoyaban al país sudamericano, incluyendo los Europeos. No pudo evitar reír ante la imagen que Yurio le envió, con la camiseta roja y una bandera chilena pintada en la mejilla, viéndose de fondo a Viktor guiñando un ojo.

Aránguiz pateó y el grito colectivo lo tomó por sorpresa.

A esas alturas ya todos estaban más relajados, ya fuera por los dos goles que se había concretado como por la confianza que los chilenos le tenían a Bravo. Y no era para menos cuando el portero atajó el segundo penal.

―Yurio y Viktor están en el estadio ―le comentó a Javier, sentado a su lado, mientras Sánchez se acercaba para patear.

―Rusos suertudos.

Alexis Sánchez anotó también, y ya se podía sentir el ambiente de celebración, incluso para hacer bromas respecto al nombre del tercer jugador portugués: Nani.

―¡Se le va, se le va! ―gritaban Max y Renato, que parecían haber dejado sus diferencias fuera por un momento, pues fueron los primeros en darse las manos cuando Bravo atajó el penal por tercera vez y el encuentro terminaba.

Erika lo abrazó efusivamente, mientras Javier hacía lo mismo con Samantha. Lucas y Sarina, por su parte, estaban siendo escandalosos como siempre, y el Arriagada mayor giraba con su hermana abrazada fuertemente a él, gritando al mismo tiempo.

Diez minutos después, cuando todos parecían listos para irse a celebrar a plaza Italia y solo esperaban a que tanto San como Sarina se quitaran el uniforme, Lucas se acercó a Yuuri, mostrándole un video que le había sido enviado por whatsapp.

―Mira cómo el weón se burla de nosotros.

―¿Qué paso? ―preguntó Max mientras se acercaba a los dos mayores.

―Viktor fue a ver el partido al estadio ―respondió Yuuri rascándose la nuca―, y acaba de mandar un video jactándose de ello.

Renato rio mientras se acercaba a mirar, una pequeña venita comenzando a latir en su sien.

―Sigo pensando que ese weón parece un pavo real.

―¿Lo dices por cómo intenta llamar su atención? ―Javier dijo aquello, mientras volvía a reproducir el video.

Yuuri reclamó, pero nadie pareció ponerle atención. Si Viktor era un pavo real, él era un avestruz, porque quería meter la cabeza bajo tierra en ese instante.

―En parte sí. Es demasiado evidente que quiere que Yuuri lo visite en Rusia.

Javier pareció pensativo, mientras una sonrisa comenzaba a extenderse.

―¿Y si vamos a Rusia a ver la final?

―Ese día son las primarias ―le recordó Lucas.

Renato y Javier hicieron una mueca, al igual que Yuuri.

―Si igual nadie irá a votar ―intervino Erika mientras se ponía su abrigo―. Sarina y Sam siguen cambiándose de ropa, por cierto ―agregó mientras los hombres comenzaban a buscar con la mirada a las dos chicas restantes.

―Yo iré a votar ―intervino Lucas―. No pienso dejar que Piñera pase de las primarias.

―Ni yo a Ossandón ―asintió Max―. No pienso dejar que sea electo alguien que no sabe de qué demonios trata el acuerdo de París.

Javier se encogió de hombros.

―Ustedes se quedan acá entonces. Yo iré a San Petersburgo a ver la final.

―¿Que irás a dónde a hacer qué? ―cuestionó Sarina saliendo de la habitación. Sam iba un poco atrás, vestida con ropas que la mujer de ojos verdes le hubo prestado.

―Por cierto ―comenzó la más baja del grupo―, ¿con quién se jugará la final?

―Mañana se ve si será México o Alemania ―le contestó Yuuri.

A medida que todos salían del edificio y se encaminaban a plaza Italia, un pensamiento reinaba en la mente de todos los presentes: ojalá que tocara jugar la final contra México.

Alerta de spoiler número uno: México perdió ante Alemania.

Alerta de spoiler número dos: Alemania ganó la copa confederaciones.

Y unos días más tarde, el día domingo, mientras veían el final del partido y a los alemanes celebrando, Lucas golpeó la nuca de Max.

―¿Viste que faltó el Katsudon?

Max se sobó el lugar anteriormente golpeado.

―¿Crees que habría servido de algo?

―Cábalas son cábalas, compadre.

.

―Igual recibir la medalla de plata no es tan malo ―dijo Javier en inglés mientras salían del estadio Krestovsky.

―¡Claro que no! ―El medallista de plata del _Grand Prix Final_ pasado sonó bastante ofendido.

―Pero es mejor la medalla de oro ―musitó el pentacampeón del mundo mientras caminaba cabizbajo junto a Yurio.

―Malditos alemanes ―musitó el ruso de dieciséis años, aún vistiendo la camiseta de _La roja._

―Al menos Alemania no ganará el próximo mundial ―comentó Sarina, que iba un poco más atrás, caminando junto a Renato―. Tradiciones son tradiciones, se supone.

Y ya parece ser tradición que aquel que gana la copa confederaciones no gana la copa de mundo al año siguiente. Al menos era un consuelo para los chilenos, pensaron todos.

* * *

 **Nota de autora:**

Ammm, pues eso, perdió Chile y yo ando con depresión post futbolera xD y no podía dejar de escribir algo. Me llegó la inspiración y no lo pude evitar, lo siento.

Los personajes utilizados son parte de mi otra obra "Del error al desastre". Para las que leen la historia: no lo tomen como un spoiler o crean que las cosas ocurrirán tal y cómo aparecen acá. Lo que sucede a partir de mayo y junio en DEAD aún está difuso.

Acá probablemente vayan extractos o especiales que no tengan mucha cabida en la obra principal. Pueden ser escenas futuristas como ahora, alguna escena extra chistosa o alguna historia de los personajes originales, previas a la llegada de Yuuri a Chile.

Espero que les haya gustado.

PD: por cierto, tengo un grupo de Facebook dedicado a mis obras, aunque más orientado hacia DEAD. Está con el nombre de "Las cuchillas locas" aunque creo que también lo pueden buscar como "DEAD (Nikky Nikosa)". Le cambié el nombre original porque me parecía muy autorreferente. Quedan invitadas por si quieren ingresar.

* * *

 **Diccionario de Nikky:**

Que esté con malicia significa que tiene alcohol xD, tal vez vino o pisco.

Beauchef (usualmente llamada Ñoñef) es el campus donde se ubica la facultad de ciencias físicas y matemáticas de la universidad de Chile. La Chile y la Cato tienen una rivalidad marcada. Renato es el único que estudia en la Universidad de Chile.


	2. Moretones

**Moretones**

* * *

Viktor no podía creer lo que estaba viendo en ese momento, simplemente no podía darle sentido a todo aquello.

Volvió a mirar los brazos de su amado japonés, los cuales estaban llenos de moretones de distintas tonalidades; algo que él no quería ver en su piel inmaculada.

¿Qué había pasado?

Ese día Yuuri lo había ido a buscar al aeropuerto, y luego de charlar y caminar por el centro de Santiago, el japonés se había deshecho de su polerón, mostrando su polera manga corta y los tan notorios moretones.

Yuuri, ajeno a sus pensamientos, se extrañó ante el repentino silencio de su acompañante.

―¿Viktor, qué…?

Pero no alcanzó a decir nada más, porque de un momento a otro el ruso le tomó el brazo, y lo miró con determinación.

―Dime quién fue, Yuuri. ―Sus ojos de pronto habían abandonado toda amabilidad, y su rostro se mostraba serio, casi violento―. ¡Dime quién se atrevió a hacerte daño!

Yuuri tuvo que parpadear antes de mirar el mismo lugar en el que Viktor tenía los ojos fijos. Observó las manchas purpuras que parecían predominar en sus extremidades, y luego fijó su mirada en los profundos ojos del ruso.

―Fue Sarina.

Y Viktor solo atinó a soltar su brazo de la impresión.

.

Quizás Yuuri solía pecar de idiota y buena persona, pero no podía evitar sentirse intranquilo cuando veía alguno de sus amigos en problemas. Y si a eso se le sumaba ver a Sarina llegar al departamento completamente hastiada un día de esos… pues bueno, que le daba curiosidad.

Sarina lo había saludado ese día con un leve asentimiento de cabeza, mientras dejaba la mochila en cualquier parte y se sentaba en el sillón junto a él, sin que le importara estropear su uniforme de enfermería, total, era jueves y al día siguiente ya no tendría práctica.

Yuuri, al verla tan agotada, incluso le cedió el control remoto, y dejó que ella decidiera qué quería ver ese día

No tuvo que pasar mucho para que Javier ―ya era inútil pedirle que se fuera a su propio departamento― se diera cuenta también de la situación, aunque claro, él era mucho más directo al preguntar.

―Cambia la cara de poto y dinos qué sucede.

Por supuesto, un amor de persona. Aunque, sin que supieran por qué, aquellas simples palabras hacían que se sintieran en la confianza de compartir su sentir.

―Cosas de la práctica.

Eso era obvio, fue lo que pensaron ambos hombres. Yuuri miró a Javier y este asintió, como diciéndole de esa forma que se quedara tranquilo.

―¿Te evaluaron mal en la interrogación?

Sarina hizo una mueca.

―No, me fue bien.

Ambos hombres la miraron de forma elocuente, preguntándole entonces a qué se debía su cara larga.

―Me tocó pinchar a un paciente y me puse demasiado nerviosa ―dijo, y continuó cuando notó que Javier abría la boca para decir algo―. Y sé que es cosa de práctica, pero no estoy dispuesta a hacerlo con pacientes que llevan semanas hospitalizados.

Y en ese momento, Yuuri había firmado su condena.

―Si quieres puedes practicar conmigo.

Y el traidor de Javier solo había carraspeado para ocultar su risa.

.

Media hora más tarde y luego de una visita exprés a una farmacia cercana, Sarina se estaba poniendo guantes de procedimiento, luego de haber preparado todo el material que iba a necesitar.

Yuuri extendió su brazo y Sarina procedió a ligarlo cuatro dedos sobre el pliegue del codo. La mujer le había comentado que aquello se hacía para que las venas destacaran más, aunque no era recomendado ligar por más de un minuto, por el riesgo de lisis celular que había.

―Empuña la mano, Yuuri.

Y Yuuri así lo hizo.

Sarina pasó un pedazo de algodón con alcohol por su brazo, donde resaltaba una vena en el pliegue del codo.

Javier le extendió a Sarina la jeringa de diez mililitros que iba a ocupar, y ella procedió a probar el embolo y luego dirigir la aguja, con el bisel hacia arriba, hacia su pobre vena.

―Recuerda, tranquila, y tómala como más te acomode.

La ajuga penetró su piel, y Sarina comenzó a tirar del embolo, haciendo que su sangre comenzara a llenar la jeringa.

―Recuerda que debes mantener fija tu mano en la jeringa, y no moverla demasiado ―la voz de Javier era suave junto a Sarina, cuidando en todo momento de sus movimientos.

―Yuuri, dime si te duele mucho ―pidió Sarina nerviosa.

Pero Yuuri debía admitir que solo le había dolido el pinchazo inicial.

―Ya, con eso tienes ―musitó Javier―. Ahora desliga ―ordenó siendo obedecido de inmediato.

El hombre de ojos azules entregó un pedazo de algodón a Sarina, el cual fue ocupado al momento en que esta retiró la aguja, para detener cualquier pequeña hemorragia que hubiese podido haber. Un pedazo de tela _transpore_ dejó fija la tórula, y con eso, Yuuri se vio libre de cualquier elemento invasivo.

―Lo hiciste bien. Solo necesitas practica y bajarle un poco a los nervios.

Sarina se mostró fastidiada.

―¿Acaso tú no te ponías nervioso?

Javier, por toda respuesta, se encogió de hombros.

―Lo mío fue terapia de shock. Cuando entré al internado me tocó pinchar a diez pacientes el primer turno de noche. Mi enfermera guía me dejó solo y tuve que arreglármelas como pude.

Y Sarina solo tuvo que tragar saliva, y pedir a los dioses que su enfermera guía fuera más misericordiosa.

.

Resultaba que Sarina al final no eran tan desastrosa pinchando. La chica podía al menos presumir que de todas las veces que lo había pinchado, el brazo de Yuuri nunca había quedado con marca alguna aparte del pequeño punto por donde había entrado la aguja. Así que Yuuri usualmente "prestaba su brazo" para que la chica pudiera practicar, algo que Max no podía hacer, considerando el temor que sentía hacia las inyecciones.

Pero un día, Sarina había dejado de fijarse en las venas del pliegue del codo, y había comenzado a poner especial atención a las que estaban ubicadas en su antebrazo. Aquello había coincidido con el inicio de agosto, y, por ende, el inicio de su internado hospitalario, que ella había decidido hacerlo en el área pediátrica.

Y ya no había sido sorpresa cuando la mujer había llegado con una caja con algo llamado teflones. Eran unas especies de agujas recubiertas de un plástico. Estas ingresaban a la vena, y cuando ya estaban posicionadas, se sacaba la aguja, quedando el plástico, por el cual se pasaban los medicamentes y sueros; eran las llamadas vías venosas.

Por palabras de Javier y Sarina, eran más difíciles, pues al contrario de las agujas que solo sacaban sangre, la vía debía quedarse ahí, por lo que se solían ocupar las venas que estaban más lejos de las articulaciones.

Así que nuevamente Yuuri se vio con sus brazos ligados, un brazo para Sarina, y el otro para Javier, que parecía querer aprovechar su buena disposición y las "venas _pinchables_ " que tenía.

El procedimiento era parecido a la de la extracción sanguínea, al menos al inicio. Aguja con bisel hacia arriba, la sangre refluía, y ahí cambiaba un poco. La aguja se mantenía fija, y con un dedo, se empujaba el plástico hacia el interior de la vena, canalizándola. Luego de eso, Sarina desligaba, buscaba el final del plástico, presionaba ahí, y retiraba la aguja, y ahí ponía una pequeña tapa roja.

Javier le había explicado que en vez de la tapa roja se solía poner el alargador venoso o la llave de tres pasos, pero como no le iban a infundir suero, aquello era innecesario.

Si había algo que destacar, era que ninguno de sus amigos había reventado ninguna vena, ni había aparecido el dichoso globito que, según le habían dicho, indicaban cuando la vena colapsaba; aquel era el motivo por el que había dejado que le pusieran múltiples vías, incluyendo zonas difíciles de puncionar, como los bíceps y las manos.

Todo había salido bien, y él solo había quedado con sus brazos llenos de algodones y parches, así que no se explicaba por qué al día siguiente sus brazos habían amanecido con múltiples hematomas.

Javier, al ver el desastre, solo se había rascado la nuca, y había mencionado algo de que quizás habían mantenido presionado el sitio de punción menos del tiempo necesario, algo que él no había entendido, de todos modos.

Lo único que entendía era que, ese día mientras se duchaba y miraba sus brazos amoratados, los había maldecido en silencio hasta decir basta.

.

Luego de que le contara toda la historia, Viktor Nikiforov solo había parpadeado varias veces. Bueno, de alguna manera lo entendía. Aquellos chicos habían acogido de buena manera a Yuuri cuando este había llegado a Chile, así que era lo lógico que Yuuri los ayudara de vez en cuando, aunque aquello era excesivo.

―¿Y por qué te terminó puncionando Javier también?

Yuuri carraspeó mientras se acomodaba sus anteojos.

―Se lo debía ―fue su cortante respuesta.

Y Viktor Nikiforov no se quedó tranquilo ante aquella respuesta, pero, aunque intentó por todos los medios que Yuuri le dijera, este evadió muy hábilmente el tema.

Cuando llegaron al departamento de Yuuri, a eso de las seis y media, ambos desalmados culpables (según Viktor) estaban ya preparándose para sus turnos de noches, con sus uniformes de enfermería ya puestos; unos trajes azul oscuro que parecían ser bastante cómodos, y que llevaban el logo de la universidad a la que iban.

― _¿Tienes práctica, Javier?_

― _Un turno extra._

Yuuri asintió. Usualmente los turnos de Javier y Sarina no solían coincidir, así que le había extrañado ver a ambos en sus trajes.

― _No mates a ningún paciente, por favor_ ―dijo en tono de broma, aunque ni tan en broma, porque su amigo tenía práctica en la unidad de cuidados intensivos, y ya había visto morir a uno que otro paciente.

Javier solo rio, algo que a Yuuri no le dio buena espina.

― _Por cierto, Yuuri, dejé una caja de preservativos en tu habitación_ ―avisó con maldad viendo cómo el japonés enrojecía de pronto―. _Úsalos sabiamente._

― _¡Javier!_ ―dijo nervioso, mirando brevemente a Viktor a su lado, agradeciendo que el ruso no entendiera el español.

Viktor, quien miraba a los hombres charlar relajadamente, sintiéndose un tanto excluido por la obvia barrera del idioma, dirigió su vista a Sarina, que había encontrado especialmente chistoso el que Yuuri intentara competir con un tomate.

― _Hey_ ―increpó en ruso―, _tú y tu amigo dejaron los brazos de MI Yuuri todos moreteados._

El uso del ruso dentro de la estancia hizo que inevitablemente el lugar quedara en silencio.

Sarina solo elevó una ceja antes de responderle, aunque en esta ocasión en inglés.

―Agradece que solo fueron vías venosas y no cateterismo vesical.

―¡ _Sarina, por la chucha! ―_ gritó Yuuri horrorizado.

Viktor parpadeó dos veces y luego ladeó la cabeza ligeramente, obviamente no entendiendo de qué demonios hablaba.

Fue Javier, "el amable", quien decidió sacar al ruso de su duda.

―Se debe meter una sonda por el pene hasta llegar a la vejiga.

― _¡Javier! ¡Sarina, deja de reírte!_

En menos de treinta segundos, Viktor buscaba huir del departamento, alegando que ese día Yuuri iría a dormirse con él al hotel.

Yuuri, mientras salía con el ruso del departamento, no sabía si sentirse horrorizado o divertido. Aunque bueno, pensó, eso era ya algo usual. Dejó escapar una pequeña risita, que obviamente llegó a oídos del ruso.

―¡Yuuri, no te rías! Te estás riendo de mí, ¿verdad?

Pues sí, pensó Yuuri, se estaba riendo de él y de lo infantil que podía llegar a ser a veces.

―Tus amigos son crueles, Yuuri ―se lamentó mirándolo de reojo, mientras formaba un puchero con sus labios.

Bueno, en realidad esa vez los chicos se habían pasado con sus bromas.

Pero bueno…

―Espérame acá, Viktor. Vuelvo enseguida.

…que a él algo se le había pegado de todos modos.

Cuando volvió al departamento, Javier y Sarina seguían riéndose, mientras Max los miraba con paciencia, aunque igual con una sonrisa divertida. Yuuri no hizo mucho caso y se dirigió a su habitación. La caja de condones estaba sobre la cama, claramente con el objetivo de avergonzarlo.

Un tic en una de sus cejas hizo acto de presencia.

―Así que alguien tendrá un poquito de diversión esta noche, ¿eh? ―Javier movió sus cejas de forma sugestiva.

Yuuri sonrió de forma provocativa, eros saliendo por cada uno de sus poros.

―Algo que ustedes no tendrán, de todos modos. Suerte con sus pacientes.

Esta vez el único que rio mientras él abandonaba el lugar fue Max, mientras se oía un «tonto weón» y un «cállate Max, que también sufres tú» por parte de los dos chilenos.

Viktor lo miró extrañado cuando volvió a su lado.

―Yuuri, ¿qué…? ―Pero no pudo terminar la oración porque Yuuri le mostró la dichosa caja de preservativos.

―Javier nos desea una buena noche ―dijo, mientras con su mano derecha se peinaba sus cabellos hacia atrás, haciendo que Viktor contuviera el aliento―, y yo debo darte una adecuada bienvenida a Chile. ―Aquellas últimas palabras fueron susurradas cerca del oído del ruso.

Los ojos de Viktor brillaron.

― _Amazing!_

.

* * *

 **Notas de autora**

 _Espero que les haya gustado este pequeño especial. Es para compensar un poquito el atraso que llevo con el cap de DEAD._

 _Como aclaración: este capítulo está ubicado temporalmente en agosto de 2017._


	3. De llamadas y manijas pegoteadas

**De llamadas y manijas pegoteadas**

* * *

Su jadeo sonó desesperado del otro lado de la línea. Era así desde el último tiempo, en que la distancia se notaba más, y las ganas de tocarlo también.

Porque eso era lo que pasaba cuando tu pareja vivía al otro lado del mundo y podías verlo en contadas oportunidades; se caía en medidas desesperadas.

—¿Yuuri? —oyó desde el otro lado de la línea—, ¿sigues ahí?

Inspiró profundamente y volvió a llevar su mano hacia su erección, ya humedecida por el líquido pre seminal.

—¿Te he dicho que hables? —cuestionó de manera ruda, manteniéndose en su papel.

―Te tardas mucho ―se oyó el reproche del otro lado de la línea―. ¡Quiero que me lo metas ya!

La manera en que lo dijo casi hizo que se corriera. Yuuri volvió a inspirar, mientras se acomodaba en la cama y mantenía su mano izquierda sobre su erección, sin realizar movimiento alguno.

El problema era que él también quería metérselo, lo ansiaba de una manera que quizás Viktor aún no dimensionaba. Deseaba meter su miembro en aquel agujero preparado y perderse en la sensación de ser prisionero de sus paredes; embestir hasta el punto en que su pareja solo soltara palabras inconexas.

―No te preocupes, cariño, eso es lo que haré. Te la meteré tan duro que no podrás entrenar por una semana ―dijo con una voz tan ronca que hasta a él lo sorprendió―. Ponte en cuatro.

Nunca sabría si Viktor habría obedecido su mandato, pero él así se lo imaginó. Tan solo visualizar la rosada entrada de su pareja hacía que un espasmo de placer lo recorriera. Deseaba tanto pasar sus dedos por ahí, mientras tranquilamente intentaba dilatarlo, escuchando los quejidos de él ante la intromisión.

―Dime, Viktor, ¿te estás tocando para mí? ―Necesitaba que así fuera; que Viktor hiciera lo que él, por la distancia, se hallaba inhabilitado de hacer.

Del otro lado de la línea un jadeo se dejó escuchar. Aquella era una respuesta afirmativa.

―Buen chico. ―Su mano volvió a moverse de manera rítmica sobre su erección―. ¿Sientes cómo te llena mi pene?

Un entrecortado "sí" se dejó escuchar. Luego de tanto juego previo y palabras lascivas, ambos estaban al borde de su autocontrol.

―Te siento, Yuuri ―escuchó la voz ronca de su pareja―. Te siento tan dentro que creo que me vas a partir en dos.

Por toda respuesta, Yuuri emitió un gemido enloquecido, aumentando el ritmo de su mano, que de pronto ya no era suficiente. Nada se comparaba a tener a Viktor a su completa merced ―aquello era ya un triunfo―, pero en esta ocasión la imaginación era una buena compañera.

―Eres tan estrecho, mi amor ―murmuró sintiéndose vulnerable, saliéndose ya completamente del papel dominante que había decidido tomar.

«Quiero tanto tenerte acá conmigo» pensó, aunque no lo diría. Yuuri había sido el de la idea de alargar su intercambio de manera indefinida, así que admitir que lo extrañaba de la manera en que lo hacía era casi defraudarse a sí mismo. Y tampoco podía permitir que Viktor estuviera viajando tanto entre un país y otro, no cuando estaban tan cerca del _Grand Prix final._

Solo oyó una risa que terminó convirtiéndose en un jadeo, indicándole que Viktor, al igual que él, ya estaba al borde.

Yuuri entrecerró los ojos, ya ocupando ambas manos para masturbarse, mientras el teléfono yacía olvidado a un lado de su rostro.

―¡Yuuri, bebé, estoy a punto! Lléname con tu leche.

Ay no, que ese ya era su límite. No había cosa más erótica para él que escuchar a su pareja decir ese tipo de palabras.

Yuuri apretó los dientes mientras su mano subía y bajaba, en movimientos que ya lo estaban enloqueciendo.

―Córrete para mí, Viktor ―pidió con avidez.

Y eso fue suficiente, alcanzó a escuchar un gemido descontrolado, que de pronto se mezcló con el suyo propio. Y se dejó llevar, sin importarle que no estuviera solo en el departamento, y que probablemente sería objeto de burlas durante la cena.

Manchó sus manos con aquel líquido espeso y se quedó ahí por un momento, con los ojos cerrados, sintiendo aún su cabeza un poco abombada.

Unos minutos más tarde, volvió a escuchar la voz de Viktor por el altavoz.

―Deseo tanto que estés aquí.

Yuuri apretó los dientes, sintiéndose frustrado. ¡Él también quería aquello!

―Debo irme ―musitó justo antes de colgar.

Y pese a aquella cortante respuesta, Viktor sabía exactamente cómo se sentía Yuuri.

.

Dos minutos después, la puerta de la habitación de Yuuri se abrió, mostrándolo con la camisa desordenada, el pelo revuelto y los lentes mal puestos, sin mencionar el cierre de sus jeans a medio cerrar y con una mancha de dudosa procedencia.

No se sorprendió al ver a Sarina casi roja, mientras tosía por haberse atragantado con su té; sabía que no había sido para nada silencioso al final, y que las paredes del departamento eran de por sí bastante finas (no lo iba a saber él, que cada dos días oía las camas rechinar).

Max lo miró tranquilo. Eso era algo que le agradaba de ese hombre; no lo juzgaba ni lo molestaba, ambos se dejaban ser mutuamente.

Sentado a un lado de Max, estaba la persona que hizo que Yuuri quisiera pegarse un tiro. Porque si había algo peor que Sarina, ese era Javier (al menos en lo concerniente al tema sexual), que aún no hacía comentarios por tener la boca llena de pan con tomate.

El hombre de ojos azules tragó y abrió la boca para comentar alguna de sus lindezas, pero Yuuri lo fulminó con la mirada y se dirigió a la puerta del departamento.

―¿Y ahora a dónde vas?

―Me voy a Rusia ―contestó antes de salir.

Lo malo de esas llamadas por teléfono era que lo dejaban más caliente que al inicio.

En el departamento, los tres ocupantes de la mesa se miraron con extrañeza.

―Apuesto que volverá cuando se dé cuenta que tenía el cierre abajo.

Max negó.

―Lo hará cuando se acuerde que tiene examen el miércoles.

Javier rio.

―No hay cosa peor que tener prueba el día de tu cumpleaños.

―Sí lo hay ―musitó Sarina―: tener turno ese día.

―O peor, que justo sea fin de semana de elecciones ―agregó Max―, y que te encierren en una habitación todo el día, porque están seguros de que votarás por Piñera ―finalizó con rencor mirando a Sarina.

Sarina se encogió de hombros.

―No me sentiré culpable por ello.

Javier solo sonrió divertido por la situación.

La puerta del departamento se volvió a abrir, pero contrario lo que pensaron, no fue Yuuri quien entró, sino que Lucas, con cara de no entender mucho.

―¿Qué chucha pasó? Primero veo a Yuuri entrar al ascensor con el cierre abajo, y ahora Viktor me llama avisándome que se vendrá a Chile en el primer vuelo.

―Se le llama síndrome de abstinencia ―contestó Javier mientras se encogía de hombros―. Y yo que tú suelto la manija de la puerta.

Lucas inmediatamente lo hizo, al parecer asociando a un Yuuri con el cierre abajo y una manija inusualmente pegajosa.

―La puta que lo parió…

―Los hijos de Yuuri quedaron esparcidos ahí ―comentó Sarina, divertida.

―Sinceramente, no hay lugar en el departamento en que no se hayan esparcido alguno de nuestros hijos.

―Javier, por la chucha.

―Javier, no quería saber eso.

―Creo que me voy a lavar las manos.

.


	4. De sol, arena y navidad

**De sol, arena y navidad**

* * *

El aeropuerto de Santiago siempre estaba atestado, pero en las fiestas lo estaba aún más. Entre aquel mar de gente, dos hombres caminaban a paso rápido, uno al lado del otro, con todo su equipaje a cuestas.

Eran las once de la mañana del veinticinco de diciembre y ellos recién estaban llegando a suelo chileno, luego de un vuelo de 25 horas de Osaka a Santiago que los tenía agotados a ambos.

Luego de que terminaran las nacionales rusas el 23 Viktor había, literal y figurativamente, volado a Osaka, Japón, para estar presente en el programa libre de su pareja y, luego de que este se inventara una buena excusa, corrido al aeropuerto de Osaka para viajar a Santiago, en donde pasarían navidades y año nuevo.

Afuera del aeropuerto dos hombres los esperaban con un auto estacionado a sus espaldas.

―Buenas ―saludó Javier en inglés―. ¿Necesitan un marcador?

Viktor solo ladeó la cabeza.

―Digo, para que se dibujen la línea del trasero.

Viktor lanzó una carcajada descontrolada.

―Esa estuvo buena.

―Vamos, suban ―los urgió Max―. Hay que apurarse para que al menos lleguen al almuerzo. De otro modo Sarina nos hará puré.

Viktor elevó una ceja al notar que tanto Yuuri como Javier contuvieron un escalofrío y se apresuraron a subir al auto.

―¿Tanto miedo le tienen?

―Es instinto de supervivencia ―le contestaron al unísono.

El viaje a Lihuén fue tranquilo. En algún momento Yuuri dejó de escuchar la conversación animada que mantenían Javier y Max y comenzó a cabecear en el hombro de su novio, para finalmente caer dormido, extenuado luego de un largo viaje.

Eran casi las dos de la tarde cuando arribaron a la casa de los Arriagada.

Resultaba que, en algún momento de su siesta, Javier había telefoneado a la casa y avisado más o menos a hora llegarían, así que los habían esperado para el almuerzo, el que de todos modos aún no estaba listo, porque Sarina y Lucas habían decidido cocinar algo especialmente demoroso, por lo que aún estaban batallando en la cocina, con un Jorge especialmente quisquilloso con el orden, pues el aseo de la casa había recaído sobre él.

―¡Limpien bien sus pies antes de entrar! ―fue como los recibió el adolescente apenas entraron a la residencia―. ¡Makkachin, no hagas eso! ―se quejó cuando el gran perro corrió para darle la bienvenida a su dueño.

Natalya, que iba caminando detrás del perro ―y que había viajado días antes para pasar navidad con su pololo―, sonrió con burla.

―Ambos están hechos un desastre.

Viktor sonrió mientras acariciaba la cabeza de su can.

―Yo también me alegro de verte, hermanita.

―¿Y los demás? ―cuestionó Yuuri mientras dejaba los bolsos de ambos en el sillón.

―¡¿Es que aún no terminan de cocinar?! ―aquel grito llegó desde la cocina.

―¡Cállate, Javier! Y sal de aquí, que estorbas. ―Bueno, esa ciertamente era Sarina.

En la cocina, los dos hermanos Arriagada tenían una cara de concentración ―aunque Yuuri lo identificó como estrés― mientras echaban una pasta amarilla en hojas de choclo y luego las amarraban con un cordel.

Bruno estaba ayudando a sus hijos en la cocina, encargándose de la olla. Silvana brillaba por su ausencia.

―¿De quién fue la idea de hacer humas? ―cuestionó Yuuri rascándose el cuello.

Max suspiró.

―Se suponía que se despertarían temprano para prepararlas, pero Lucas ayer se acostó tarde con Natalya. Y bueno, sabes que Sarina no es muy amiga de levantarse temprano.

―Y los estoy ayudando yo, porque de lo contrario iban a terminar teniendo listo todo a la hora de la cena ―agregó Bruno encogiéndose de hombros.

Aunque, si le preguntaban a Yuuri, él por nada del mundo dejaría el almuerzo en manos de los dos hermanos Arriagada; era sentido común e instinto de supervivencia.

―Yuuri… muero de calor ―se lamentó Viktor dejando caer su cabeza sobre el hombro del japonés.

―Claro que tienes calor, si estás demasiado abrigado. Es verano acá, ¿recuerdas?

Viktor parpadeó dos veces antes de mirar las ropas con las que estaba vestido.

―Tienes razón.

Viktor, quien había salido de Rusia bastante abrigado y había estado en Japón igual de abrigado, se apresuró a sacarse las capas de ropa que tenía. Ciertamente, era verano en Chile y hacía bastante calor.

Yuuri sonrió ante aquella muestra de torpeza por parte de su pareja. Había veces en que Viktor era tan tierno.

El almuerzo fue bastante ameno. Sentados todos en la mesa ubicada en el patio, bajo una parra, comenzaron el intercambio de regalos hacia los dos patinadores.

Aunque Viktor no solía celebrar navidades para esas fechas, se había preocupado de comprar presentes para cada uno apenas Yuuri le comunicó de sus intenciones de pasar las fiestas en Chile.

Y no había puesto problemas en ello, considerando que el pasar esas fechas solo en su departamento con Makkachin ya no era suficiente.

Viktor tuvo que contener su diversión al ver la cara de sus amigos chilenos en cuanto abrieron los regalos. Viktor no era muy conocido por escatimar en gastos, y obviamente aquella ocasión no había sido la excepción.

Luego de almuerzo todos se dispersaron. Lucas y Natalya se encerraron en la habitación de él, Jorge acaparó la atención de Makkachin y el trío inseparable decidió que ir a caminar a un cerro cercano era una buena manera de pasar la tarde. Bruno y Silvana hicieron lo suyo propio al ir a la ciudad para saludar a unos familiares.

De pronto Viktor y Yuuri se quedaron solos en la casa. Podrían dormir y descansar del largo viaje que habían tenido que pasar, pero ambos estaban de acuerdo en que no querían pasar lo que quedaba de navidades durmiendo por culpa del _jet lag._

―Tengo una idea ―murmuró Yuuri de pronto luego de media hora de holgazanear en el sillón―. Ven, vamos a cambiarnos.

En menos de una hora estaban tendidos sobre la arena, en una playa de Papudo, en un lugar que lograron hacerse entre el mar de gente que había. A esa hora varias familias parecían haber tenido la misma idea que ellos, por lo que los niños corrían alrededor.

―Es verdad lo que me contabas, Yuuri ―comentó Viktor tendido de espaldas sobre una toalla―. Celebrar navidades en verano es bastante divertido.

―¿Cierto? ―sonrió Yuuri a su vez mientras suspiraba.

―Por cierto ―sacó el bloqueador del bolso que andaban trayendo y se lo entregó con un guiño―, ¿me echas en la espalda?

Yuuri asintió.

Dos minutos después, la espalda de Viktor estaba blanca de tanto protector solar que le había echado su pareja, y su expresión era de completo hastío.

―¿Qué pasa? ―cuestionó Yuuri cuando vio el mohín que el hombre hacía con sus labios―, ¿no era eso lo que querías?

Viktor le quitó el bloqueador de la mano y procedió a esparcir la crema también por sus brazos y su cara.

―Eres pésimo captando técnicas de seducción, ¿sabías? ―murmuró en tono engreído mientras lo miraba de reojo.

Yuuri rio y posó su mentón sobre uno de los hombros de Viktor.

―No es necesario que utilices la técnica del bloqueador para seducirme. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?

―Pero no pasaba nada si lo hacías con un poquito más de ternura.

Yuuri rio ante el arranque de su pareja.

―Me preocupa más tu piel en estos momentos. No estamos en Rusia, y el agujero en la capa de ozono no es algo que se deba tomar a la ligera. ¿Qué haría yo si luego te da cáncer a la piel? ―murmuró él mientras presionaba su frente sobre la espalda llena de bloqueador de su pareja, dejando un beso ahí donde tocaba―. Eres demasiado importante para mí, Vitya.

Si le preguntaran a Viktor, él ya era un charco en esos momentos. Yuuri no solía ser muy dado a las acciones románticas, pero cuando lo hacía, siempre lo dejaba sin palabras, completamente sorprendido como era costumbre.

―En ese caso ―murmuró mirando a su novio con determinación―, yo tampoco dejaré que ese tonto melanoma te haga daño.

Yuuri rio con alegría mientras su pareja le echaba bloqueador de manera concienzuda en toda su espalda, aunque demorándose más, pues el pentacampeón no había podido resistirse a dejar unos cuantos besos sobre su piel.

El resto de la tarde lo pasaron entre darse arrumacos sentados sobre la arena y jugar en el agua. Viktor pensó que se sentía parecido a cuando estaban en Hasetsu, con la diferencia de que en ese tiempo su relación no iba más allá que la de un alumno y su entrenador. No había punto de comparación con la relación tan íntima que compartían ahora.

Fue cuando el sol estaba más inclinado hacia el horizonte formado por la inmensa concentración de agua, que Yuuri le propuso pasear por la orilla de la playa. A esas alturas la mayoría de los visitantes ya estaban marchándose, pues el calor se había ido hace bastante y el viento característico de la zona comenzaba a disminuir la temperatura.

Mientras caminaban de la mano dejando que sus pies fueran acariciados por las olas, Viktor notó que Yuuri estaba más callado que de costumbre. Quiso preguntarle qué le sucedía, pero supuso que Yuuri se lo diría en algún momento. Siempre lo hacía.

―¿Recuerdas la primera vez que hablamos frente al mar?

Viktor sonrió ante aquel recuerdo. En aquel tiempo era más temprano y las nubes creaban un ambiente mucho más lóbrego. Sin embargo, las gaviotas también volaban sobre ellos, como en ese día.

―Recuerdo que te espantaste cuando te propuse ser tu novio.

―¿Era una propuesta? ―cuestionó Yuuri preocupado.

―¿Qué más querías? ―le devolvió él en tono de broma.

Ante aquel tono, Yuuri se mostró mucho más relajado.

―No hagas eso. Pensé que era responsable de otro desamor tuyo.

Viktor rio.

―Diría que eres el responsable de prácticamente todos mis desamores, pero eso carece de importancia cuando eres tú quien me cura. ―Se encogió de hombros―. Son las pegas de tener a un hombre tan despistado como pareja.

Yuuri suspiró al tiempo que negaba con la cabeza.

―De todos modos ―añadió Viktor―, ya estamos juntos. Costó, pero lo logré ―lo último lo dijo en tono de broma, esperando que Yuuri riera con él.

Pero Yuuri no lo hizo. En cambio, se mantuvo mirando el horizonte, mientras el sol y el mar cada vez estaban más cerca.

―¿Y si te dijera…? ―Se cortó un momento antes de volver a intentarlo―. ¿Y si te dijera que esto ya no es suficiente para mí?

―¿Eh? ―Viktor miró la expresión de Yuuri, intentando encontrar el vestigio de una broma ahí. Pero no había nada. Solo un rostro serio y unos cabellos que se movían al compás del viento.

―Ya no quiero ser tu novio, Viktor. ―Y Viktor pudo notar que estaba hablando en serio.

El miedo empezó a embargarlo, y los vestigios de una noche ocurrida hacía más de dos años comenzaron a llenar su mente.

«Terminemos con esto tras la final»

Yuuri no podía estar hablando en serio, no de nuevo, ¿o sí?

―¡Yuuri! ―quiso apretarlo y zarandearlo por tales cosas que estaba diciendo, pero Yuuri se le adelantó y continuó con su discurso.

―Ya no quiero esto, Viktor. Lo quiero todo. ―Viktor sentía que Yuuri le estaba diciendo algo importante, pero inmerso en su miedo como estaba, todo le llegaba lejano, y realmente, no quería escuchar cómo le terminaban rompiendo el corazón―. Quiero despertarme junto a ti todas las mañanas, quiero pasear de la mano contigo; estar junto a ti en cada momento de nuestra vida. ―Tomó aire―. Viktor, lo quiero todo de ti.

Al escuchar lo último, algo pareció hacer click en la mente del patinador y lo sacó de sus oscuros pensamientos. Yuuri no lo iba a dejar. Quizás le diría que se iría con él a Rusia, o tal vez le propondría que hiciera de Chile su hogar. No le importaría; cualquiera de aquellas opciones estaba bien para él.

Por eso se permitió esbozar una sonrisa un tanto temblorosa y soltar un comentario para amenizar el ambiente y tranquilizarse a sí mismo.

―Parece una propuesta de matrimonio.

―Lo es ―contestó Yuuri desviando un poco la mirada.

Viktor lo miró sorprendido. Definitivamente no se esperaba aquel giro de los acontecimientos, no así. Quiso decir algo, confirmar si lo que había escuchado era cierto, pero Yuuri no lo permitió. En cambio, tomó su mano derecha, ahí donde aún estaba el anillo que le fue dado hace más de dos años y lo acarició con cariño.

―Esa vez lo arruiné, ¿verdad? ―Se refería a aquella noche en Barcelona, frente a la catedral―. Por eso ahora quiero hacer las cosas bien. ―Metió la mano al bolsillo de sus shorts y sacó una pequeña caja.

Viktor no pudo evitar contener el aliento cuando la caja fue abierta y dos anillos de oro blanco se mostraron en su interior.

―Esta vez no son amuletos ―murmuró Yuuri en tono de broma mientras tomaba uno de ellos.

―Yuuri, ¿qué…?

Pero Yuuri nuevamente se adelantó y clavó una rodilla en la arena, para luego extender el anillo hacia él.

―Cásate conmigo, Viktor.

Y ese fue el preciso momento en que el cerebro de Viktor dejó de funcionar.

―¿Viktor? ―preguntó Yuuri un poco preocupado cuando no hubo una reacción instantánea por parte de su pareja. A esas alturas ya se imaginaba de espaldas sobre la arena con Viktor sobre él, no arrodillado esperando una respuesta.

Miró hacia arriba, porque había estado tan nervioso que había agachado la mirada a la espera de una respuesta que se estaba tardando demasiado en llegar. Cuando sus ojos se encontraron, Yuuri se alarmó al ver los Viktor anegados en lágrimas.

―¡¿Viktor?!

Pero esa vez quien no dejó hablar al otro fue Viktor, quién se agachó para estar a la altura de Yuuri y abrazarlo con fuerza.

―Cielos, Yuuri. Eres un desastre haciendo propuestas de matrimonio ―aquello fue dicho junto a una risa algo temblorosa.

Yuuri solo abrió la boca, demasiado ofendido como para siquiera articular una frase coherente.

―No te bastaba con pedirme matrimonio como la gente normal, ¿no? Sino que tenías que causarme un susto de muerte en el proceso.

―Pues lamento ponerme nervioso y comenzar a hablar hasta por los codos, ¿ya? ―murmuró resoplando.

Pero Viktor parecía no oírlo.

―Cielos, pensé realmente que querías terminar conmigo ―rio Viktor mientras se levantaba, invitando a que Yuuri hiciera lo mismo.

―Nunca haría eso, ya deberías saberlo.

―Contigo nunca se sabe, mi amor ―murmuró mientras buscaba sus labios para darle un dulce beso.

Cuando se separaron, Yuuri estaba rojo hasta las orejas.

―¿Qué sucede, Yuuri?

―¡No sabes lo difícil que es pedir matrimonio! Y tú te ríes de mi intento.

Viktor volvió a reír.

―Te propongo que de ahora en adelante el que se encargue de las propuestas sea yo, ¿te parece? Por el bien de mi corazón.

Yuuri desvió la mirada.

―Ni siquiera has contestado a mi propuesta.

Viktor ladeó la cabeza y parpadeó dos veces.

―No imagino un futuro en el que tú no estés. Eso ya deberías saberlo.

Yuuri sonrió, aliviado, y no pudo evitar atrapar nuevamente los labios de su ahora prometido.

―Vamos ―dijo tomando su mano―, ya está anocheciendo y comienza a hacer frío.

Y Viktor lo siguió, porque sin importar lo que ocurriera, él siempre lo haría.

.

* * *

 **Nota de autora:**

 _Sé que navidad fue hace ya casi un mes, pero quería compartir este pequeño especial que hice para un regalo que con otras fickers dimos a nuestras lectoras. Quizás no todas tuvieron la oportunidad de leerlo, así que aquí se los dejo._

 _Como siempre digo: es posible que a medida que el fic principal avance, estos especiales vayan cambiando o perdiendo validez, pero por ahora disfruten._

 _Este especial es de la navidad 2018, por lo que Yuuri ya lleva dos años en Chile._

 _¡Espero que les haya gustado!_


End file.
